Jackson and Oliver
The relationship between the Crescent Wolf Clan members and the werewolves, Jackson and Oliver. They were as close as brothers. Their relationship grew strained toward the end but was rekindled before Oliver's death. History Jackson and Oliver were both werewolves and part of the Crescent Wolf Clan, a pack cursed to be stuck in their wolf form except for during the full moon, where they were allowed to be in their human forms again, a reversal on the usual werewolf curse. Prior the series, Jackson and Oliver were already close friends, with Jackson seeing Oliver as being like a brother to him. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Crescent City, during a full moon, Jackson and Oliver went to the Mikaelson Mansion with their pack to meet Hayley. While Jackson got to know her, Oliver had made a deal with the witches to turn over the Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Jackson and Oliver were freed from their pack's unique curse by Hayley, who gave them a potion to consume. When the Original, Elijah, began gathering the factions of the city, he didn't include the wolves, which annoyed both Jackson and Oliver. After Hayley got Elijah to invite them to a party that gathered all the factions, Jackson and Oliver accepted and attended the party. While Oliver flirted with some young witches, Jackson spoke to the hybrid, Klaus, who offered him moonlight rings that would allow him to control his werewolf abilities to their fullest. After Oliver got into a fight with some vampires, Jackson came to his aid, ready to stake Diego if it meant saving Oliver. Later, Jackson told Oliver about Klaus's proposal and they knew if they accepted, the power of the moonlight rings would allow the werewolves to take back the city they had been driven from. In The Big Uneasy, having joined into an alliance with Klaus, Jackson and Oliver attended the Feast of the Blessings in honor of the witches, in an attempt to show that they agreed to the truce between the factions. Later, they revealed their deal with Klaus to Hayley. In An Unblinking Death, Elijah had learned of their truce with Klaus and confronted Jackson and Oliver. The two werewolves remained firm in their viewpoint that they were taking back what was rightfully theirs. Before the debate could go further, a suicide bomber exploded in the Crescent Wolf Clan's camp. Soon after, more explosions went off at the camp, causing even more victims. Unknown to Jackson, Oliver was responsible for the attack, wanting to stir up conflict between the wolves and the vampires. While Jackson didn't want to jump to conclusions and blame the vampires, Oliver used the attack to gain support. In The Battle of New Orleans, Jackson and Oliver were taken captive by Marcel who wanted to know what Klaus's plans were. Jackson told Marcel that he'd tell him everything if he let Oliver go, showing great concern for his friend's safety. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Oliver became the new alpha of the pack after Francesca Guerrera and here werewolf pack took over the city and won the loyalty of the rest of the wolves with the promise of moonlight rings. Jackson was banished from the city by her. Season Two In Wheel Inside the Wheel, after Oliver was taken captive by Esther, Finn Mikaelson, and the werewolves loyal to them wearing moonlight rings, he was sentenced to be executed at midnight. Hayley tracked down Jackson who had been living deep in the woods, learning from a werewolf named Ansel. She begged Jackson to come back and be the alpha again but Jackson refused, not even if it meant saving Oliver. He felt betrayed by his friend so stayed behind while Hayley and Ansel rescued Oliver. They brought a tortured and wounded Oliver back where Oliver apologized to Jackson for what had happened, telling him that he was real alpha and who the werewolves needed. Suddenly, Oliver began to bleed from his body, dying in Jackson's arm from the magic of the witches that assured that he'd die at midnight. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Jackson gave Oliver a Norse funeral. No other werewolves showed up to the funeral, which both infuriated and saddened Jackson, who struggled with the loss of his best friend. Trivia * Jackson thought of Oliver as being like a brother to him. *Though their relationship grew strained, Oliver died on good terms with Jackson. *Oliver's last word was "Jack", as he lay dying in Jackson's arms. *A deleted scene in From a Cradle to a Grave shows Francesca making her offer to Jackson and Oliver. The two werewolf friends fight over the role of alpha for their pack with Oliver coming out victorious, spurring Jackson to leave. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship